


Aftermath

by Closeted_Calliope



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, It's very Marco-centric, Oneshot, but it can be taken romantically so I'm tagging it as such, more of a friendship fic than anything, star's kinda depressed, takes place immediately after S2Ep14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Calliope/pseuds/Closeted_Calliope
Summary: Marco comforts Star after she lost everything. (BON BON THE BIRTHDAY CLOWN KILLED ME OKAY I NEED TO PUT MY FEELINGS INTO WORDS. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR S2Ep14 BTW)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real guys: that episode killed us. Jarco is canon (which I kinda don't like but whatevs), Ludo has the book, Ludo has GLOSSARYCK, and now my poor Star is super sad. This is a quick fic about how Marco tries to make her less sad. Also this is my first SVTFOE fic so I'm sorry if I butcher their personalities. Hope you enjoy.

The moment Star and Marco walked into the house, Angie and Rafael Diaz knew something was terribly wrong.

Star looked tired, not just physically. Emotionally as well. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were tear-stained. The hearts on her cheeks had become white skulls. 

Marco looked as handsome as the moment he walked out earlier that day, but there was something different about him. His face was full of concern as he walked Star in, his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. 

"So, Marco and Star, how did everything go tonight?" Rafael asked, trying to break the silence that fell when they came in. 

"Fine," Marco mumbled. 

Angie looked at Star. "Star, sweetie, are you okay?"

Without a word, Star tore away from Marco and ran up the stairs. She was crying quietly. 

"Star, wait!" Marco called after her, sighing when she didn't listen. He sat on the couch and put his head in his hands. Angie and Rafael sat down on either side of him. 

Rafael placed a hand on his son's shoulder and asked, "Marco, what is wrong with Star?

Marco sighed again. This would not be easy to explain. 

\-----------------------------------------------

After roughly two hours of trying to explain the situation ("the situation" being the fact that Ludo had taken the spell book and Glossaryck) in a way that his parents would understand (a lot of food metaphors were involved), the Diazs finally understood why Star was feeling depressed. 

"You should go talk to her, Marco," Angie insisted. 

Marco almost questioned why he should do that, but he already knew the answer. 

Star was his best friend. If she was going to tell anyone anything, it would be him.

Or Pony Head, but she wasn't there and she wasn't there when it happened, so she was kind of out of the loop.

So Marco trudged upstairs. He was so tired. It had been a loooooooooong day. Helping prepare for the dance, getting asked by Jackie to the dance, getting ready for the dance, going to the dance, leaving the dance, chilling with Jackie, skateboarding with Jackie, kissing Jackie, running to the graveyard, saving Star, and walking back home took a lot out of a guy. 

So he first went to his room, took off his shoes, his tie, his jacket, and his belt and put them on his bed to deal with later.

Then he walked across the hall to Star'd room and knocked on the door. "Star?"

She didn't answer him, but he could hear her crying from the other side of the door. 

"Star?" He asked again, knocking a little harder. 

Still no reply. 

Marco took a deep breath. "I'm coming in, Star," he announced as he opened the door and stepped inside.

The room was dark, and the only sign that anyone living was in there was the mess of blankets that sat on Star's bed, shaking with sobs. 

Marco closed the door, walked over to the bed, and sat down next to the blanket mass, legs dangling off the side of the bed. He put his hand on the lump and shook it gently. 

"Star?" He coaxed quietly. "Are you okay?"

"No," she sobbed, her cries muffled slightly by the blankets. 

"Are you gonna....come out of there?"

Rather than answer, Star continued to cry. 

Marco sighed again. He'd never seen Star cry so much, not even when her wand got cleaved. It couldn't have been Ludo getting away; he'd done that a lot in the past. It was possibly her book; her whole family's line of history and spells was in there. It might've been because of Glossaryck; he'd been her mentor and now he was just gone. Or maybe it was something she wasn't telling him.....

Regardless of its cause, Marco Diaz was sure of one thing. 

He **hated** seeing his best friend like this. 

"Star, please come out."

The blankets moved in such a way that led Marco to believe she was shaking her head 'no'. 

"Star, please. I just want to talk to you."

Slowly but surely, a head maneuvered its way out of the pile of blankets and looked at him. 

Her face was even redder and puffier and more tear covered than before. Her blonde hair was sticking up everywhere from being under the blankets for so long. Tears were still running down her face as she sniffled. 

Marco wrapped an arm around her shoulders and looked into her blue eyes. 

"Look," he started. "I know that tonight's been tough for you, losing the book and Glossaryck, and to Ludo, to make things worse. And I also know that you aren't telling me how you really feel...."

Star looked away in embarrassment. She wanted to tell him, but she just......couldn't. Not yet, at least. 

Marco adjusted himself so that he was kneeling on the bed and cupped her face in his hands, making her look at him.

"You don't need to tell me what it is right now," he said softly, wiping the tears from her cheeks, "I just want you to know that if and when you want to talk about it, I'm here for you, Star. You're my best friend; you know I'd do anything for you."

Star didn't say anything, but she did throw herself into him and forced him into a rib-crushing hug, so that was probably a pretty good sign. 

Marco hugged her back, and the two of them stayed like that, neither one saying anything (there wasn't any need to), just enjoying each other's presence. 

"You're the best, Marco," Star finally said after a while. 

Hearing the smile in her voice, Marco let out a small chuckle. "No, you're the best."

"No, you're the best."

"Okay fine, I _am_ the best."

"What?" Star pulled out of the hug and pretended to be offended. "I thought you said _I_ was the best!!"

"You are!" Marco pulled her into another hug. "We're **both** the best!!!!"

The two friends began to laugh uncontrollably. They then proceeded to tell each other terrible jokes and even worse stories that they said were true, but we're obviously fake until they eventually sauntered off into a peaceful sleep. 

Marco knew he hadn't magically cured her thoughts from whatever had been plaguing them: thoughts don't work that way. But he was able to distract her if only for a little while.

And for the time being, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here we have a oneshot that is not one of the other oneshots I'm _supposed_ to be working on, but whatever I'm all caught up on the show so that's good. I think this is p good for my first SVTFOE fic. Also, I recently got a tumblr (closeted-calliope) so check that out maybe. Also please leave a comment if you liked it because it really helps motivate me to write. I hope you guys liked it! See you next time!!!
> 
> -CC


End file.
